Lily Potter II
Lily Luna Potter{Infobox|name = Lily Luna Potter II|born = 9 September 2008|species = Human|gender = Female|height = 5"0|hair = Red|family = *Harry Potter (father) *Ginny Potter (née Weasley) (mother) *James Sirius Potter II (brother) *Albus Severus Potter (brother)|boggart = Unknown|wand = Unknown|patronus = Unknown|blood = Half-blood|eyes = Bright brown|skin = Light|house = Gryffindor|loyalty = *Gryffindor *The Potter Family *The Weasley Family *The Prewett Family *The Peverell Family|image = }} (born between 1 September, 2007 and 31 August,2008) was the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter (née Weasley). She had two older brothers; James Sirius and Albus Severus. She was named for her paternal grandmother, and her parents' good friend Luna Lovegood. Biography Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry and Ginny, as their youngest child and only daughter. She has two older brothers: James Sirius and Albus Severus. Lily is around two years younger than Albus, who is at least a year younger than James. In 2017, she went to see her brothers and her cousin, Rose Weasley, off at the Hogwarts Express, but was not herself old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also acted as excited and enthusiastic as her mother Ginny had acted when Harry and Ron went to their first year of Hogwarts. She and her cousin, Hugo Weasley,are around the same age. Personality and traits Lily seems to have a personality similar to her mother. She is very jealous of her two older brothers when they are leaving for Hogwarts, quite similar to the eagerness and envy Ginny displayed when the last of her brothers went away to school in 1991. She seems to enjoy talking to her family. She and her cousin Hugo like having conversations and playing together. This supposedly resembles their parents' relationship among them when they were children. Relationships 'Parents' Lily is shown as having a close relationship with her father and her mother; she resembles her mother, Ginny Weasley in appearance and personality. She also seems to love her father dearly, and was holding hands with him in 2017. 'Siblings and cousins' James had a fondness for teasing his younger siblings. Lily went to see her brothers off at the Hogwarts Express in 2017. Lily seems to be close with James and appears to be hugging him at King's Cross Station through the barrier. Hugo, Rose ,and Victoire Weasley are probably the cousins Lily is closest to. In addition to being the same age, she and Hugo excitedly discussed Hogwarts in 2017. Lily was thrilled when she heard about the relationship between Victoire and Teddy Lupin, mentioning that if they married, Teddy would formally become part of their family. 'Teddy Lupin' Teddy Lupin was Lily's father's godson. He often spent time at the Potters' home, and Lily was very excited at the news that he was dating her cousin Victoire. She hoped that they might marry so that Teddy would become an official member of the family. This is very similar to Ginny's longing to have Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy's late mother, in her family, deepening the connection between Lily and her mother. Etymology *The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera, and the flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. In Chinese, lily is a play on words for "forever in love", and the flowers were thought to be capable of averting evil. *''Luna'' means "Moon" in Latin. It is also the name of the Ancient Roman goddess of the moon who was the mother of the Menae, fifty goddesses who embodied the phases of the moon used by the Ancient Greeks to keep time. In some myths, she was also the mother of the Nemean Lion. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. 'Further Etymology' She was named after important people in her father's life. Lily - after his mother and her parental grandmother, Lily Evans, who died to protect Harry from Voldemort when he was just a baby. Luna - after two people; Luna Lovegood, a good and old family friend that both Harry and Ginny had turned to for comfort in times of need, but also after Remus Lupin. He was the last Marauder to die and was a werewolf, therefore affected by the moon; Luna means moon and Lupin's nickname was Moony. Lily Luna's brother, James Sirius, was named after the other two Marauders .That meant a great deal to Harry, (James being Harry's father and Lily Luna's paternal grandfather, and Sirius being Harry's godfather). Category:Family Potter